Cooper
Cooper is a male character who first appeared in Papa Louie with Sue in Apartment 2-1 as a captive. He is a fan-voted chef in Papa's Pancakeria, and has an orange tabby cat named Cookie who was first seen in Pancakeria and gets lost. He is also Greg's brother, according to his flipdeck. Apperance Cooper wore a red and white shirt that said "Papa Louie" on it, starting from Papa's Taco Mia!; he also wore a "Papa Louie" shirt with a Papa Louie's picture on it until Wingeria, where he wears his Pancakeria uniform with Cookie on his back. Therefore, he is the first male customer to change his customer appearance with a worker uniform. He is the fourth customer to walk around in his chef uniform, 1st was Roy (although Roy always walks around in his uniform), second was Rita (starting from Taco Mia) and third was Maggie (starting from Freezeria). Flipdeck Info Every morning, Cooper cooks up the fluffiest pancakes for all the townsfolk of Maple Mountain. Even though he was unexpectedly “hired” by Papa Louie, Cooper quickly fell in love with flipping flapjacks for a living. After work, Cooper and his cat, Cookie, head home to Tastyville. Cooper also brings home a stack of chocolate chip waffles for his kid brother, Greg. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 4 pepperonis (left) * 1 to 8 minutes * Sliced into quarters Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Cheese * 2 Tomatoes * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia * Pita * Pork * Pinto Beans * Tomatoes * Brown Rice * Nacho Cheese Papa's Pancakeria * 2 Pancakes * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Chips * Maple Syrup * Drink ** Large Iced Tea Papa's Burgeria HD * Top Bun * Medium Patty * American Cheese * Bacon * Awesome Sauce * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 3 Buffalo wings (Right) * 3 Spicy Garlic Wings (Left) * 6 celeries * Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog in a Chicago bun * Mustard * Sauerkraut * Fajita Veggies * Mustard * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Tangerine Pop ** Large Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B * Chocolate Cake * Chocolate Frosting * Cupcake 1: ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Silver Star Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles on other holidays) ** Festive Flag (Two Marshmallows and a Cherry on other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Creameo Bits ** Cherry ** Candy Rocket (Cherry on other holidays) ** Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD * Medium Cup * Nutty Butter Cups * Vanilla Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Chips * 3 Cherries Papa's Pasteria *Regular Ravioli *Pumpkin Pomodoro (Beefy Bolognese in other holidays) *Crushed Croutons (Crushida Pepper in other holidays) *Grated Mozzarella *7 Roasted Turkey (Meatballs in other holidays) *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Large Cup * Creameos * Vanilla Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Butterscotch Syrup * Peanuts * Chocolate Chips * Dipped Pretzel, Cherry, Dipped Pretzel Papa's Donuteria *Regular Long John Donut with Boston Cream **Chocolate Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Long John Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Ring Donut **Powdered Sugar **Chocolate Chips Ranks (numbers indicates Cooper's appearance in each game. For example, Cooper is the 22nd customer in Papa's Burgeria. Another example, Cooper is the 29th customer in Papa's Wingeria, when not counting the closers.) *Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Rank: 9 *Pizzeria Rank: 1 *Burgeria Rank: 22 *Taco Mia Rank: 44 *Pancakeria Rank: 1 (if Prudence is your chef) *Wingeria Rank: 24 *Hot Doggeria Rank: 48 Ranks needed to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria : He is in the tutorial *Papa's Burgeria : 18 *Papa's Taco Mia : 41 *Papa's Freezeria : He is absent *Papa's Pancakeria : He is a random day customer (when playing as Prudence). *Papa's Burgeria HD : 37 *Papa's Wingeria : 24 *Papa's Hot Doggeria : 48 *Papa's Cupcakeria : 32 *Papa's Pastaria : Time Customer *Papa's Donuteria : Random Day Customer Papa's Next Chefs 2011 Round 1: Cooper defeated Nick Round 2: Cooper defeated Big Pauly Round 3: Cooper defeated Taylor Round 4: Cooper defeated Carlo Romano Round 5: Cooper defeated James and won the tournament alongside Prudence Trivia *Cooper and Taylor are the only customers who were ranked #1 in two games. *He, James, and Chuck are the only chefs to be absent from a game; Cooper and James were out in Papa's Freezeria, and Chuck was out in Papa's Pancakeria. *He is unlocked as the fourth to last customer in Papa's Taco Mia. *His Pizzeria order has the shortest time to cook, not including the last customer for a day. *Chuck and Cooper are the only chefs to be absent from a game and then be chef in the following game. Cooper was absent in Freezeria and then became chef in Pancakeria. *He, Maggie and Rita are the only customers to change their look into their chef uniform, as seen below. *He is the only male character who wore normal clothes before switching to his worker's uniform. *It is implied that the reason he was absent in Freezeria is because he was looking for a new pet. *So far, he, Prudence,Crystal and Willow are the only customers who have pets. *He is the first, and currently, the only male character to have a pet. *On the 5th anniversary of Papa's Pizzeria, some early concepts were posted on the Flipline blog and on a rough pad a customer profile was drawn and it said Cooper is 23 years old. *He carries Cookie around with him. Unlockable toppings along with him *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Silver Star Sprinkles. *In Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Chocolate Chips. Gallery 52a0bd0b8f9cf2822ffffd544dba2691.png|Cooper's appearance in Pizzeria and Burgeria Cooper (Taco Mia).png|Cooper's appearance from Taco Mia to Pancakeria Icon.png|Cooper's current customer profile (Wingeria onwards) Cooper (pancakeria).jpg|Cooper's thumbs up photo. Cooper with a pizza.jpg|Cooper holding a pizza. Cooper.png|Cooper's full appearance in the Papa's Next Chefs 2011 Tournament. Cooper and Prudence in Papa's........... uniform.jpg|Cooper and Prudence with their pets Sadman.png|Cooper's expression if someone does an atrocious job on a day in Papa's Pancakeria (and when playing as Cooper himself) HappyCooper.png|Cooper is happy about his pizza. Cooper.JPG|Cooper is happy about his burger. U suck.png|Prudence is giving a blueberry syrup and maple syrup plate to the coworker. Angry-cooper-plus-blinking-kitty.jpg|Angry Cooper! 130px-0,125,3,114-Cooper.png Division winners2.jpg|Cooper Won! Tournament winners.jpg Cookie.PNG|Cookie in the car. Copper.PNG|Cooper's Appearance in Papa's Pizzeria|link=http://images.wikia.com/fliplinestudios/images/e/e8/Cooper.PNG mad cooper ppa 1.jpg|Mad Cooper! cooper_WafflesFana.jpg|Cooper fan art by WafflesFana Madcooper.png|Angry Cooper. Papa's Pancakeria - Cooper drops pizza box.png Papa's Pancakeria - Cooper's phone rings.png Papa's Pancakeria - Cooper and Cookie reunited.png Papa's Pancakeria - Cooper's new job.png Poor Cooper.png Cooper - Spin N' Sauce - Fail.png Cooper - Spin N' Sauce - Okay.png Cooper - Spin N' Sauce - Great.png Cooper - Spin N' Sauce - Hooray!.png Prudence and Cooper.png Perfect Breakfast for Alberto.png|Cooper giving a good order Perfect Breakfast for Little Edoardo.png|Cooper giving another good order Cooper.png|Good score is pancakeria Cooper in Papa's Pastaria.png Cooper.jpg crush.PNG|Cooper's strange look when he saw Prudence...... Pancakeria Chefs in the Pastaria.png More Troll Cooper.png|Troll Cooper Okay Pasta - Cooper.png Cooper-Kun.png hermanos.PNG|copper and brother greg Papa's Pastaria - Cooper carrying a turkey leg.png Rude Cooper.PNG|Rude Cooper 20121015163123_Papas-Freezeria.jpg no:Cooper Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Chefs Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Papa's Eateria Category:People with cars Category:Missing Freezeria Customers Category:People with hats Category:Non Closers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Customers Category:Starlight Jubilee Customers Category:People who have an Occupation Category:Ppl who have a occupation Category:People with brown hair Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Adults Category:People that are skinny Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack Category:Winners of Papa's Next Chefs Category:People with pets Category:Absences Category:Tutorial Customers Category:People without eyebrows Category:C customers Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Thanksgiving Customers